onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
Test 50pxMihawk Moha Contributions Yo Alors ça s'est passé comment ton exam' trouduc' ? Tu l'as réussi ? tu est vraiment le boss du wiki .now now juin 11, 2014 à 12:43 (UTC) gol d now Tchat Pourquoi je peux plus revenir?? [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] juin 12, 2014 à 17:22 (UTC) salut gol d manuel!dis moi j'ai une petite question coment fait-on pour importer des images sur le wiki car le probleme est si j'ai bien compris c'est qu'il faut afficher les sources dans mon ça ne marche pas y a t'il procedure a respecter ou autre lolosenseiLolosensei (discussion) juin 13, 2014 à 05:05 (UTC)merci XD gomen pour le gêne occasionné, je fais pas gaffe quand je modifie mon profil, et comme en mode source (en plus d'être un supplice visuel pour moi) je galère à tout modifier d'un coup beh je le fais petit à petit mais là j'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire (mais je sais à l'avenir je referai pas ça car je sais que ça pollue l'activité du Wiki xD). [[User:Zoro-chin|'Zoro']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit555029713one_piece_film_z_01_by_zeroooart_d5lh9vd.png [[User talk:Zoro-chin|'chin']] juin 13, 2014 à 13:26 (UTC) Bah je fais en visuel (pas l'éditeur visuel t'inquiète je suis pas mazo quand même xD) pour les textes... et en mode source pour les tableaux et autres codages complexes, mais bon à chaque fois je pense à un truc à refaire après autre chose donc ce qui fait que je modifie à la suite des fois alors bon je m'en rends pas compte souvent alors faut me le rappeler.^^ [[User:Zoro-chin|'Zoro']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit555029713one_piece_film_z_01_by_zeroooart_d5lh9vd.png [[User talk:Zoro-chin|'chin']] juin 13, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) Hahaha mdr à ouais c'est l'arme ultime contre les contributions anonymes xd là c'est sûr il y aura moins de risque là dessus xD. Et oui je ferai ça la prochiane fois ;) ça m'évitera de m'enmêler sur ce plan. [[Utilisateur:Zoro-chin|'Zoro']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1056867675one_piece_film_z_01_by_zeroooart_d5lh9vd.png [[Discussion utilisateur:Zoro-chin|'chin']] juin 13, 2014 à 13:52 (UTC) Concernant les bugs que tu as signaler! Salut Manu ^^ concernant le bug du tchat j'ai donné le screen à Wyz vu que quand tu as essayer ça ne marcher pas ;) Layarie (discussion) juin 13, 2014 à 19:20 (UTC)Layarie Manu viens sur le tchat 50pxMihawk Moha Contributions Bonjour!! J'ai un problème sur ma page de discussion les message s'affche pas :(Pourrez tu m'aidez svp!!! Merci :) Warior/Discussion juin 14, 2014 à 08:20 (UTC) Merci c'est gentil :) ///Warior:the:94/// juin 14, 2014 à 09:32 (UTC) Ok je mettrais les sbs directement sur des pages.Zoro Fano (discussion) juin 14, 2014 à 16:53 (UTC) En effet, la présentation de Mugi est classe, je vais prendre exemple sur lui, (Les SBS que je met viennent du net sinon il me faudrait des heures pour tout récrire) Zoro Fano (discussion) juin 14, 2014 à 17:06 (UTC) Pas de problème Goldie ! Zoro Fano (discussion) juin 14, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) Team La team est désormais multiwiki, visite ce fil pour en savoir plus et jouter tes wikis: http://fr.stern-ritter.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:960 [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] juin 17, 2014 à 13:08 (UTC) Coucou ! C'était juste pour te dire que j'ai fait une bêtise... J'ai voulu mettre à jour la page d'accueil, donc je me dirige vers le modèle MangaChapitre, comme d'habitude, sauf qu'en changeant l'image et le résumé bah la taille du modèle s'est subitement rétrécie. Du coup, le modèle est plus petit et y'a un blanc ! :( désolé, en espérant que t'arriveras à arranger le soucis ♣ [[user:Portgas D. Dohv|'Portgas D. Dohv']] ♣ juin 20, 2014 à 20:31 (UTC) Test signature Salut Manu ! J'ai fait comme tu m'as demandé la modif au niveau de /sig ---> /sig2. Donc voilà j'espère que ça arrangera quelque chose pour le bug que j'ai causé. Dailleurs je sais absolument pas comment j'ai fait ^^' En tout cas j'en suis vraiment désolée, je veux pas faire buger quoi que ce soit moi :( Si il y a des gens a qui ça a pris du temps à cause de ça, comme Wyz par exemple, peux tu me dire qui c'est car il faudrait que je m'excuse de poser des problèmes. Byyye ^o^ juin 21, 2014 à 22:27 (UTC) Yo Manu, je voulais juste tester un petit truc ^^ Pour les bugs des pages de discu 50pxMihawk Moha Contributions Merci ;) c'est bon la signature remarche à ce que je vois ^^ mais maintenant ça m'a rajouté le même truc que toi mais c pas grave ça me dérange pas. Merci et à plus ^o^ juin 22, 2014 à 14:43 (UTC) Okay merci beaucoup mon voileux ;) Manu viens sur le tchat... 50pxMihawk Moha Contributions Salut à toi SM ! Je viens de voir que tu m'avais prise à témoin dans les futilités de ton profil disant que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain d'esprit ... Alors je confirme, tu l'es ! Autant que moi, ha ha ! Ce message presque inutile a pour but principal de te rappeler que j'existe et te montrer ma nouvelle signature (merci YouThink !), j'ai juste un peu de mal avec la phrase à côté du nom ! ♥''' 'Luchiwara [[Discussion utilisateur:Luchiru|'Viens me parler :)]]' '♥''' juin 22, 2014 à 18:15 (UTC) Yo Goldana, a temps perdu je regardais tes hypothèses et points de vue quand soudain j'apercois que ta mis que Moria et Baggy sont égals... WTF! sérieux? Bref, je voulais juste te faire part de ceci XD Wesh Grosse Fesse ! je voulais savoir si je peux remplacer les Episode video streaming qui sont morte par des Episode video Streaming qui fonctionne ? comme par exemple dans le tableau d'epiosde streaming de notre wikia, au 1er episode de One piece, la video episode du lien ne marché plus et je l'ai remplacer par un lien ou l'episode marche parfaitement. voila si tu m'accorde cette permision, Je peux m'occuper personnellement de tout les Episode Video qui sont morte en les remplacant par des Episode Video qui fonctionne. ZlatanMugiwara (discussion) juin 23, 2014 à 10:42 (UTC)Zlatan ok cimer ZlatanMugiwara (discussion) juin 23, 2014 à 12:15 (UTC) xD Oops désolée ^^" je savais que j'aurais du lire le tuto mais je l'ai pas fait car je pensais que c'était un tuto qui expliquait seulement comment on faisait pour uploader une image sur le wiki :/ Je vais donc supprimer mes images pour les up via un autre site =) Ensuite je vais en profiter pour voir certains topic dès fois que j'ai raté quelque chose dans les nouvelles règles qui ont été mises en place pendant mon absence ^^ Merci de m'avoir prévenue en tout cas ;) Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois haha ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 23, 2014 à 15:15 (UTC) Manu ! Viens sur le tchat urgent ! Il y a le J qui insulte tout le monde ! Vite ! 50pxMihawk Moha Contributions Ah mince, désolé je croyais que c'était une image officielle ^^" Flam-Evils Okay je ferai attention ^^ L'image que je viens de mettre est bien un dessin offciel au moins ? Flam-Evils Je suis vraiment une bille x) mais pour sournoischak j'ai essayé mais je n'arrive pas à la faire apparaitre sur mon profil... Flam-Evils C'est magique :o Merci ! Flam-Evils30 Bouuh ! :o xD Oui nan bon message totalement inutile (ou pas :o), c'est juste que comme je t'ai pas répondu la dernière fois, ça me tracassait lol Nan mais quelle profonde modestie j'avoue xD Tu m'as bien fait rigoler ! N'empeche, qu'ils sont très bien tes tutos ^-^ Good job ! Voilà, j'ai fini de te déranger x) A plus !! ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 24, 2014 à 19:44 (UTC) Hahaha je te savais pas si modeste n'empêche xD Ah moins que j'ai oublié~ Et vu ce que j'ai lu l'autre jour sur le tchat, j' ai appris des choses sur toi dis donc (fait référence aux trucs de travelo je sais pas quoi etc...) XD J'ai du loupé pas mal de choses à propos des gens durant mon absence :o C'est pas drôle rhooo ! Je veux des dossiers moi x) Oui c'est vrai, mais bon, au moins là je suis sûre que c'est plus compréhensible parce que des fois, quand j'explique quelque chose, c'est du charabia -0- XD ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 24, 2014 à 19:56 (UTC) Sérieux ? XD Ah bah c'est bien, j'étais très utile avec mes petits tutos alors *-* Heureusement que j'étais là hein? xD Déjà Mugi avait du mal sans moi pour les modèles au début haha Ahlala...je suis deg d'avoir raté tout pleins de trucs T^T XD Je vais devoir venir plus souvent sur le tchat en mode "touriste" pour suivre ce qu'il se dit haha Mon pauvre, ils t'ont rien épargné pour que tu deviennes tout et n'importe quoi ! Mdrrr *part à la chasse aux screens, va questionner les gens pour savoir si y a pas quelqu'un qui aurait 1 ou 2 screens des fois xD* Nan je rigole hein !! Bref, j'ai de la chance, personne n'a eu le temps de s'en prendre à moi, je me suis absentée au bon moment en fait x) ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 24, 2014 à 20:12 (UTC) Pauvre Stern xD Y a des fois où il me faisait de la peine pour galèrer avec certains trucs ^^" Je sais :3 Mais nan mais c'est surtout que des fois quand y a trop de monde et que ça parle dans tous les sens, j'ose pas me ramener dans la conversation de peur de passer totalement inaperçue T.T XD Et puis bon, avec tous les délires qui doit y avoir, c'est dur de rentrer dans le truc alors je me tais XD Tu m'étonnes ^^ Bah c'est l'essentiel, à voir, j'ai l'impression que l'ambiance à changer depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue ! Arrêtes, sur le coup j'y ai cru mdrrrr fais gaffe à ce que tu dis hein xD De toute façon, y avait rien de méchant à dire sur moi, j'étais et je suis un ange depuis le début (a) Evidemment on oublie ma mini période sadique et mon fouet où je voulais fouetter certaines personnes dont toi *fufufu* x) *Tsais, la fille qui se vend toute seule hahaha* ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 24, 2014 à 20:30 (UTC) MDR oui bon d'accord j'avoue, c'est moi qui l'a dit xD J'avoue :3 Qu'est ce qu'on a bien ris ! Ouais c'est vrai...on se demande bien pourquoi ? XD Je me doute mais je suis tellement discrète aussi des fois sur le tchat haha Mais ouais voilà ! Je suis triste qu'il soit parti Sternounou T^T (Madi sort de ce corps!! ah nan j'oubliais, je suis devenue aussi folle qu'elle xD) Je vais donc essayer de venir un peu plus souvent sur le tchat ;) Ca fera une folle en plus vu que j'ai vu que vous étiez tous bons pour l'HP XD Vous me faîte une place ? *-* XD ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 24, 2014 à 20:55 (UTC) Oh ! Des victimes, intéressant XD *va regarder sur le profil de qui ils s'agit* C'est noté, on sait jamais, ça peut servir même si je les connais pas vraiment XD Mdrrrr bah zut alors ! Je l'ai sur skype mais comme ça fait 107 ans que je me suis pas connectée dessus, j'ai perdu l'habitude de me connecter! J'aurais pu lui parler ! A moins qu'il est encore changé de skype et donc du coup bah...je l'ai plus xD Oui oui aussi folle...quoi que...je suis pas encore arrivée au stade des bugs xD C'est peut-être pour bientot hein *-* :o ..... ayutiyuafkj ? /sors/ XD Bah c'est parfait ça, enfin un HP trouvé *-* *y court* XD Oula, c'est dangereux ça de changer les cachets de tout le monde mais ça doit être tellement drôle x) Ahlala, ça fait tellement bien de rigoler ! ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 24, 2014 à 21:29 (UTC) Hahaha je vois xD Ouais j'avoue, il s'est cramé tout seul Stern x) Excellent ! Bah tu sais...ça fait longtemps que je suis foutue, alors les bugs en plus, ça changera en rien quant à ma récupérabilité à la normal (mdrrrr ça veut absolument rien dire j'en ai conscience mais j'ai mal à la tête à force de chercher mes mots là xD) Madi m'a déjà dit qu'on pouvait plus rien faire pour moi de toute façon haha Ooh coool ! J'ai explosé de rire pour Mugi XD Lui qui est censé être mon psy ! Oh mais gosh :o si il est aussi à l'HP, comment il peut être mon psy :o :o Quoi que...finalement c'est un mal pour un bien, on se rétablie plus vite dans la folie hahaha *0* XD Oui ^-^ Ca fait 1 an que je dis à Madi que je vais rejoindre la communauté FTW mais, je m'étais pas encore décidée! Là, je me suis décidée donc bah voilà, je squatte x) (Une folle en plus youhouhouhou...ahem XD) Mais je vais pas m'en aller de OPE hein ! J'y suis j'y reste XD ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 24, 2014 à 21:53 (UTC) Je veux savoir qui c'est XD (Même si je sais que je connais pas lol) Ouais non bon j'arrête de faire ma curieuse, vilain défaut xD Mais je suis d'accord avec ce que vous avez dit haha MDR Pauvre Mugi ! En même temps...c'est les vieux hein xD Mon dieu, je suis trop méchante T.T Pardon pardon haha Evidemment ! De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas quitter le wiki comme ça x.X Même si je me suis absentée longtemps, j'y reste attachée et aux gens que je connais aussi ^^ Oui j'ai vu qu'il y avait un projet pour que les communautés se rapprochent ! C'est vraiment une bonne idée en tout cas ^^ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 24, 2014 à 22:05 (UTC) Haha Je sais maintenant que t'es pas dur à convaincre toi xD Exact :p Pareille ^-^ Je suis arrivée sur le wiki 2 mois avant toi il me semble ! Ouais ça tourne vite comme tu le dis ^-^ J'espère que ça apportera que du bon, ça serait dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas. Ouki :) Normalement oui, je suis là cette semaine! Je n'ai absolument rien de prévue ^-^ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ juin 24, 2014 à 22:19 (UTC) Yo ! Je t'envoie ce message pour te dire que je vais sûrement créer une page sur le court métrage Glorious Island. Je voulais savoir si cette page existe ou non, et pour avoir (dans le cas où cette page n'existe pas) ton approbation. Voilà réponds quand tu peux, Cordialement... Non je dec XD [[Utilisateur:Zoro-chin|'Zoro']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1056867675one_piece_film_z_01_by_zeroooart_d5lh9vd.png [[Discussion utilisateur:Zoro-chin|'chin']] juin 25, 2014 à 10:31 (UTC)